


Predictably isn't always a bad thing

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Homework, Mind Games, Piercings, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, School, Tags Are Hard, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: (Y/N) has always been able to read minds. Sometimes keeping people’s thoughts out can be hard. Especially with a mind bond.Peter finds out (Y/N) can read minds. She’s not happy with the way he did it.





	Predictably isn't always a bad thing

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m pretty sure I wrote this in February last year so the writing will probs be shit but hey, I’m lazy. 
> 
> Please enjoy,

“(Y/N)!” Mr Jackson snapped. My head shot up of the desk in panic. “Hmm?” I hummed. “Question 16?” He sighed. “Oh um, 7 over 6 or 1 and 1/6,” I answered, pulling the answer from a fellow students head. He shook his head and muttered something under his breath whilst I thanked whichever god gave me the ability to mind read.

After a few minutes to make sure the grumpy grey haired teacher wouldn’t notice, I slipped my phone out my back pocket and started to scroll through it, checking for any texts or new posts. “(Y/L/N)!” Mr Jackson snapped. I jumped at hearing my last name, simultaneously shoving my phone back into my pocket. “Yes?” I questioned, trying to ignore my heart pounding loudly in my chest. “Pick a partner” I looked to my best friend, Kara Star, straight away with a smirk. “Opposite sex” he added. My head swivelled back to him. “Why?” I asked, smirk replaced with a small frown. “Because I like making your life harder” he deadpanned. I rolled my eyes, stood up, jumped over my desk and landed in the one next to Peter- my other best friend. 

“Heya Parker” I grinned, nudging my knee against his. He shook his head, failing to hide his small smile. “You never cease to surprise me (Y/L/N)” huffed Mr Jackson. He had a soft spot for me really, he just liked to keep me on my feet. “Okay, get into groups, all opposite sex, you know your project- do it, it’s due in a week. If it’s not done there will be detentions given and then you’ll have to do it anyway” he ordered, shuffling up rouge papers that had found their way onto his ancient desk. 

I looked to Peter, his brown curls where slightly gelled back though still covered his forehead a little. He had chocolate brown eyes that glistened when he got an idea, good or bad. He was tall and surprisingly muscular for a 19 year old. Though no tattoos, which I found rather boring. 

I on the other hand. I had long, curly dyed black hair and bright (Y/E/C) eyes. I had runes, symbols and quotes tattooed over my body as well as 6 piercings in my right ear and 5 on my left. Everyone dubbed me as a goth or an emu-emo or whatever it’s called but I wasn’t. You know what they say- don’t judge a book by its cover. 

“Oh great.” Drifted into my head in a rather sarcastic tone, making my smile falter. I would never normally read someone’s mind on purpose but the occasional thought still slips through my mental barriers. Especially with Peter. I could never block out his irregular loud thoughts. 

I would feel guilty about it later but I dropped my barriers fully, making it easier for me when I started skimming through his thoughts. “How the hell am I meant to hide that stupid crush from her now?!” Peter’s voice growled. I shook his thoughts from my skull, shifting awkwardly on my seat as I did so. 

“Oh shit, why is she shuffling? Is she nervous? Did she hear me?”

Peter’s thought rammed through my mental barrier, attacking my senses. I could never quite perfect strengthening my barrier once I’ve had it down.

I started to twitch, my head snapping to the side of its own will, my eyes flickering in every direction before Peter lay a hand on my shoulder, a worried look crossing over his face. It anchored me slightly before a piercing screech echoed through my mind, causing me to snap my eyes closed, my hands instinctively going to my ears even though I wasn’t hearing the mind-numbing sound through them. 

I jumped up, searching around with a shocked expression. Luckily we were near the back, so I didn’t gain anyone’s attention... besides Peter’s. 

“I knew it.” He breathily told me. “Knew what?” I questioned, acting dumb and I traced the inked lines in my skin. “You can read my mind.” My eyes snapped to his before I pulled him a bit too roughly from his seat, dragging him from the room and through corridors until we reached the biting cold fresh air. 

I pushed him into the alley between the science blocks, slamming him roughly against the wall. Yes, we were friends but I couldn’t let anyone find out about my secret. “How did you know?” I growled, my voice a low rumble. “a few weeks ago I was thinking of something and you bought it up straight after. So I tested it and thought of something funny, every time you tried to hide a laugh. The scream was my last test.” 

“I can’t help it.” I sighed after a few moments of intense silence, filled with glares (mainly from (Y/N)) and failed attempts of speaking. “Our minds are bonded. I don’t know how but it needs to stop.” I continued, loosening my tight grip against Peter’s shirt. “So you know I’m Spider-man?” He questioned, voice a quiet whisper. After all, he had no need to be any louder, we were mere centimetres apart. 

“I didn’t need to be a mind reader to figure that one out. You’re predictable.” I smirked, harsh exterior slipping. “Wait does this mean you know about my cr-“ my lips smashed against his before falling into a softer rhythm. 

“Is that a yes?”He questioned after we eventually parted. “Like I said, you’re predictable,” I repeated, placing another chaste kiss to his now red lipstick stained lips. “Predictably isn’t always a bad thing,” I mumbled with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Hope you liked.
> 
> (I’m now on chapter 5 of the Titans fic and I think I’ll start posting it next month, maybe earlier because I just want to make sure that’s the story line adds up. Also, would you like it to be (Y/N)/Gar or OFC/Gar or both? Tell me in the comments.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and Kudos deeply appreciated Xx


End file.
